The Hard Way
by Celais
Summary: (Dark) AU: Caroline Forbes is a CIA agent and when an opportunity to catch the infamous Hybrid presents itself, she welcomes it with open arms. But sadly for her, things don't always go the way you want them to.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This idea has been bothering me for a while and it's annoying the shit out of me so I gave up and wrote it.

* * *

"Bonnie I need you to pull up everything you have on the Hybrid." - Caroline commanded while walking over to her.

"Sure thing, what for?" She asked and she started searching through her computer. Bonnie was one of the best computer freaks in the world and Caroline loved her. If she needed anything, she could always go to Bonnie and with a few touches of Bonnies magic fingers Caroline would have the information she needed.

"I need to know everything I can about him, he's back in the States." she replied sternly. She glanced over Bonnie's shoulder and watched as she went through the database.

"Gotcha." Bonnie said to the computer. She opened the file they had on _' the Hybrid'_ . No photo. No ID of him, no way to know who the bastard was.

"Is there anything useful in here?" Caroline sighed.

"I am insulted that you think so little of me." She started typing again and another file showed up. A woman this time, long blond hair an blue eyes.

"Who is this?" Caroline asked with a frown on her face. How was this woman going to help?

"She, my dear friend, is Rebekah Mikaelson and she is an accomplice of the Hybrid and we know her location." The corners of Caroline's mouth tilted up. That son of a bitch was going to regret coming back to the states. He should've stayed in the cave where he's been hiding for four months.

"Where is she?"

"New Orleans, she's on house arrest in a house owned by Marcel Gerard, who apparently also owns half of a bar called Rousseau's which isn't far from his house." Caroline heard the pride in her voice, it always appeared when she found something useful.

"Give me an address, I'm going in."

"I'm sorry WHAT?" Bonnie nearly shouted.

"I'm going to nail that son of a bitch to the wall, and to do that I need to know who he is, know the people he knows, and that means I need to get to that bar."

"I get that we need to find him, but why are you the one who has to go in? Can't someone else do it?"

"Alaric put me on it. And even if he hadn't, the guy is batshit crazy. I will _not_ put a new recruit in jeopardy like that."

"But Care-" Bonnie started, but Caroline interrupted her.

"Don't care me bonnie, I'm going in, end of discussion." Caroline said before dozing off. She knew the risk, she knew what could happen but she also knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if anything happened to one of the rookies if she sent them in. Many have tried to catch the Hybrid and all of them have failed. All of them also turned up dead, and Caroline didn't want that for her new recruits. They weren't good enough for this job yet, and maybe she wasn't either, but she was the only one who had a shot, no matter how small it was, she had to take it.

...

"Caroline?" A voice awakened her from her thoughts. She looked up and saw Tyler in the doorway. She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"Tyler. What a horrible timing." _As always._

"I thought it was perfect timing seeing you're leaving on a possible suicide mission soon."

"Is that concern I hear in your voice? How very unlike you." He had no reason to stick his nose in her business and he had no right to talk to her like that. It was her life, her decision and everyone just had to butt out.

"It's very like me if someone I care about will get hurt."

"While I appreciate your concern, it's really none of your business and no matter what you say I'm going. If Bonnie can't convince me not to go, you sure as hell can't."

"I wasn't going to try to convince you not to go, I was going to make sure you had everything prepped. You need to pull your A game if you want to make a chance against that guy. - a small smile appeared on Caroline's face. Finally someone who understood. Or he just wanted her out of the picture, but either way he wasn't going to argue with her and that's all she cared about.

"I'm pretty sure I have everything set."

"Pretty sure isn't good enough." he walked to her desk, "Mind if I take a look?" she nodded at him as if to say 'go ahead' and he did. He went through every page in the file and looked through Rebekah and Marcel's as well.

"This is good, so you have this part covered. What about guns? What are you bringing?"

"No guns, I'm just checking the place out, but just to be sure I'm bringing a sedative for if I run into some trouble" _or if anyone just really annoys me like you are right now_, she added in her head. And beside the drug she always brought her knife. No matter where she had to hide it, she always brought a knife. It was one of the things she couldn't live without.

Tyler annoyed her beyond measure, she had years on him yet he thought he was the smartest guy in the building.

"Tyler, I appreciate you caring, but I can handle it, it's not a suicide mission, it's a patrol. What could possibly go wrong?" he opened his mouth to speak but Caroline quickly waved him off, saying, "RHETORICAL QUESTION. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to go through everything _again_."

...

As Klaus entered the club the smell of alcohol surrounded him. Nothing had changed in the time he was gone, at least that's what it looked like.

"Sophie Devereaux," He said as he sat down at the bar. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I am not your sweetheart Klaus. What are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be in hiding?"

"I need to find Diego."

"Yeah, good luck with that." He tilted his head, telling her to continue. "He hasn't been seen since everything with you and Rebekah went down." Klaus sighed loudly. Diego was one of the few people he thought he could trust, but if he disappeared right after _the incident_ he might have pulled the trigger on them. Klaus knew someone set them up and it was only a matter of time before he found out who it was. It looked like maybe he found the rat.

"Fantastic, then where's Thierry?"

"Dead." He growled. "Don't worry, big guy. We replaced him with someone even better. Her name's Camille and she's ten times smarter than Thierry."

"Very well, where is this _Camille?"_ She cocked her head to the side and gave him a look. "What?"

"You're not touching her. You can work with her, but you will _not_ sleep with her. It might all be fun and games for you but it will mess with her head and we can't use that, especially not now. If I lose another member of our team because of you I swear to god I wil-" she didn't get the finish that sentence because Klaus' hand was already around her throat.

"Be careful what you say to me Sophie, I'm very… on edge today and you wouldn't want to anger me would you?" She grabbed his hands in a desperate attempt to break free. But of course she failed since she wasn't nearly as strong as Klaus. She gasped for air and he released her. Her hand went over her throat, moving in small circles as if to soothe the pain. "Now where is Camille?"

…

For the first time in ages she was wearing her hair loose. Normally it was in a ponytail, she preferred it that way. It wouldn't hang in the way, but she felt like she needed to charm her way through some people tonight so she decided to let her hair free.

If she was being honest with herself the talk with Tyler got her worked up. She didn't want to admit it but he might've been right, things could go wrong. For all she knew they could see right through her from the moment she sat foot in that bar. But that's why she had Bonnie, they would communicate through coms during the time she was there. It was a great relief to Caroline, it gave her some sense of safety.

And if anything did go wrong, Caroline only had to say the magic word and Bonnie would notify the agents closest to her, they would reach the bar within five minutes. A knock on her front door. It was now or never. She blocked out the nerves and opened the front door.

"Damn Care, you look hot." was the first thing Bonnie said. Caroline laughed as she grabbed her purse and coat.

"Let's just get this over with." she sighed. Bonnie shot her one of her famous It-will-be-fine-smiles before she dug into her purse. When her hand came out of it again, she was holding two earpieces.

"Here." She handed Caroline one of the earbuds, "I'll be with you the whole time. And if there's _anything_ wrong, you just say the word. Okay? If your gut tells you to go, you go." Caroline could tell how nervous Bonnie was. Even though it was just to check things out, the fact that it was about the Hybrid was what scared everyone. He wasn't known to let someone who came close to finding him live. He wasn't known to let anyone who he came across live.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I get it."

"I mean it Care. If anything happens to you I'll lose it." Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hands and stared into her eyes.

"Nothing. Is. Going. To. Happen_. _You hear me? _Nothing_." even though she was saying it to comfort Bonnie it was also to reassure herself. "Come on lets go."

...

Caroline took a deep breath before walking into Rousseau's. It was crowded, she sighed. This was going to be a long, dreadful night. She headed for the bar, but not before taking a good look around. She sat down and intentionally brushed her elbow over her hip, making sure the sedative was still intact. She knew that it was, she checked like five times before she left, but confirming it another time brought her a little comfort.

"Vodka, double." she told the dark haired woman behind the bar. The woman eyed her curiously and Caroline couldn't help but feel extremely exposed. She let out a breath she was holding when the woman got her her drink.

She thanked the woman when her drink came and slipped the bills for it over the bar. She needed some alcohol in her system if she was going to be here all night. It wasn't like her to drink while on a mission. It wasn't like her to drink at all, but this was a very special occasion. She turned on her bar stool and studied everyone in the room. She didn't recognize anyone as Marcel. Frustrated, she groaned and downed her drink.

"Is this seat empty?" someone asked. She peeked in the direction where the voice came from and locked eyes with a man.

His blue eyes sliced into her and his lips curled into a smirk. Caroline felt her heart skip a beat, _damn he is one handsome dude, _she thought. That's when she realized his smile wasn't friendly.

_Did I really just think that? _She asked herself. The guy was probably looking for a quick and easy hook up, there wasn't anything scary about him. The only trouble he would cause was that he would be a distraction. Other than that there was nothing troublesome about him, she told herself. But she couldn't blame herself for thinking it, right now, everyone in this bar would give her the creeps.

"Yes and this one will be too if you sit down." She wasn't in the mood for company and frankly she didn't have time for it either. The smirk of the man grew bigger and he sat down.

"Feisty. I like that. So, what sorrows are you trying to drown?" She internally rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't leave her alone. So she shrugged at him and downed the other glass with vodka.

"Nothing to drown, just trying to get drunk." She had always been good at lying and in her job expertise it came in handy. It was one of the things that made her a good agent.

"Then allow me to help you with that." he turned to the bar. "Sophie! Another.. vodka?" he asked as he looked at Caroline, she nodded in response, "for this lovely lady over here."

"Thank you..."

"Klaus." He filled in for her, "Klaus Mikaelson." she gulped. Mikaelson. What were the chances that there were two people with the _same_, uncommon last name in the _same_ town and that it was a coincidence? Oh yes, that's right, that's not a freaking coincidence.

"Thank you for the drink, Klaus Mikaelson." She said, purposely using his last name, in the hope Bonnie heard it. "I'm Elena." it was her standard cover name. It was the name of a childhood friend that died in an accident at the age of 19. Losing her was one of the biggest losses Caroline had ever endured, and by using her name Caroline still felt connected to her.

She held out her hand to him and he grabbed it. He shook it, but held it longer than what was considered normal while staring down at her and Caroline felt uncomfortable. She didn't wait until he released her hand to pull it back.

"Pleasure to meet you, Elena." He said with a smirk, clearly aware of the effect he had on her.

She ignored the shivers, she was too busy running plans through her head to get information out of Klaus to see if he did indeed have something to do with the Hybrid.

"So, Klaus, do you live nearby?" she tried to make small talk, maybe he'd let something slip. The bartender, Sophie, brought Caroline her new drink. Klaus paid for it

"I used to, but I've been out of town for a while."

"How long?"

"About four months." The same amount of time the Hybrid was gone. If one's an incident, two's a coincidence and three's a pattern. It looked like she found a lead.

"Business or pleasure?"

"Pleasure" He said in a low voice while letting his eyes wander over Caroline's body. She couldn't stop her cheeks from reddening. She knew what he was insinuating. An idea popped up in her head.

"And how can I thank you for buying me a drink?" She asked suggestively.

"I'm sure we'll find some way you can repay me." he replied in the same low voice as before. She faked embarrassment and hastily grabbed her new drink and downed it in one gulp. It was working.

...

Their mouths crashed together forcefully, teeth clacking and tongues dueling as he lifted her up and opened the door to an hotel room.

She didn't plan to let it get this far, but she couldn't exactly sedate him in the middle of a crowded bar. But he was a great kisser and it took a lot of her not to melt into the kiss.

He slammed her into the nearest wall and she gasped into his mouth at the force. Her hands were in his hair, tugging him closer. His mouth left hers and he started nibbling on her earlobe before peppering kisses down her jawline to her collarbone. Caroline untangled one of her hands from his hair and moved it to the sedative.

She moaned loudly when he started sucking on a pulse point. She picked the small syringe from her hidden pocket, not taking her eyes off of him. As fast as she could she stabbed the syringe to his neck.  
Before it arrived there he grabbed her wrist, and twisted it painfully so she dropped the syringe. _Shit_.

She grabbed his hair and pulled on it before kicking him in the groin. He growled in pain and sank to the ground, but didn't release her arm. He quickly recovered and he jumped up and twisted her arm behind her back, trapping her between him and the wall, her face pressed against the wall. His hand went to her ear and grabbed the earpiece out of her ear before throwing it on the floor and crushing it with his foot. He must've seen it when he was attacking her neck with his mouth.

"WHO ARE YOU?" He shouted as he slammed her into the wall again. "WHO DO YOU WORK FOR?" When she didn't respond he spun her around to face him. She saw something in his eyes that she'd never seen before. It was a murderous kind of rage, but worse than she'd ever thought possible. Her heart started pounding so fast it hurt and her breathing began to falter.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, love. Easy, you tell me now and I'll make your death quick and painless. Hard; I will ruin, abuse and drain you of all your energy until you tell me everything I want to know and then I will kill you, and rest assured it will take long and it will be extremely painful. It's up to you. " She whimpered but held her ground. She pursed her lips together in a fine line before spitting in his face.

"Cute." He wiped the spit from his face with his left hand. With his other he grabbed a vase and smashed it into her head with a force that broke the vase in a dozen pieces. He let her unconscious body fall to the ground with the pieces of the vase and he dropped remaining piece that he was holding as well. "The hard way it is."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry if it sucked lmao.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Lovelies, thank you for reading this and a special thanks to LoveDria and Cevangelyn for reviewing!**

* * *

Caroline cracked open her eyes and found herself sitting in a chair. She straightened her neck which was hanging to the side and grunted at the pain. Her head was throbbing_. what happened_

She looked around but there wasn't much to see. She sat in a chair in the middle of an empty room, her hands and feet tied to the chair. The walls were dark grey and the only door she could find was directly opposed of her.

Memories of the night before came flashing to the surface. The hybrid, looking for a lead on the hybrid in a bar in New Orleans where she met Klaus Mikaelson. That was the last thing she could remember. He must've taken her

She had to get out of here before someone came back. She pulled on her arms, trying to loosen the ties but it was of no use. She made another desperate attempt by kicking with her feet. It didn't work.

_What are we taught to do in situations like these again_? She tried to recall her training, but couldn't think of anything. They taught her how to act and sit when being tied up and use that to escape but they didn't teach her how to escape when already tied up.

She leaned her body down to her left hand and took a piece of the rope in her mouth. By biting on it, she tried to cut it loose when she heard a noise.

"Hello?" Her voice was hoarse and if anyone was out there he or she wouldn't have been able to hear it. "Hello?" She said a little louder.

Laughter erupted from the other room and she cringed. Tears formed in her eyes and her sight got blurry. _Don't you dare cry Caroline_. she scolded herself.

The voices grew louder and she heard footsteps appear in front of the door. She moved every muscle she thought was possible in yet another desperate attempt to free herself. Because what else could she do?

The door opened and it creaked as it did. A man appeared in front of it but she couldn't see his face due to the lighting that came from, what appeared to be, a hallway.

"She's awake." It looked like she was right, Klaus Mikaelson took her.

"Let me go!" She shouted. He made a thinking face as if to contemplate her offer and brushed his finger over his chin.  
He came inside the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hmm.. no."

"What do you want with me?" She felt her voice was about to crack. _Stay strong Caroline, you can't appear weak in front of him. Don't give him the satisfaction _she told herself.

"I made you a promise and I intend to keep it." She frowned. What? What promise? "You don't remember? I promised I would destroy you," his voice was low, and he took a step closer to her. Shivers ran down her spine as he continued, "ruin you, abuse you. And that when I'm done I'd kill you." He smirked.

"You're disgusting!" She yelled again.

"That's not what you said last night." Her eyes grew wide. Last night? What the hell happened last night?

"You must be hungry." He stated. It wasn't exactly what she had been focusing on but now that she thought of it, yes, she was hungry. But she wouldn't tell him that, so she shook her head. "Really?" He asked, clearly not buying it. "You've been here for quite some time now, love"—first rule of being a good captor, never tell how long the kidnapped person has been gone, too bad he understood that—"surely you must be craving something." She stared at him.

"I told you, I'm not hungry."

"Well then, we'll get right to business." Suddenly she regretted saying that. She sincerely doubted he would've given her food, but she didn't really want to find out what 'business' they had to discuss, and how they we're going to 'discuss' it. "Come on in." He said loudly.

The door opened again and another man walked in. He was about the same height as Klaus, but he was bigger, more muscular than he was and Caroline found it absolutely terrifying.

.

"S-She's gone." Bonnie stammered. She couldn't believe it. Caroline was gone and it was all her fault. She should've seen the red light when she heard the name Mikaelson but she didn't, and now it was too late.

"Who's gone?" Jeremy asked, at first just out of curiosity until he saw Bonnie's face. He jumped up and kneeled down in front of her, trying to get her to look at him. "Bonnie, what's wrong? Who's gone?"

"Caroline" she whispered before exploding as a sea of tears streamed down her face. She sobbed loudly and Jeremy hugged her, whispering soothing words as he stroked her hair.

"Ssssh. Bonnie, I need you to focus. Bonnie, Bonnie look at me." He gently pushed her away from his embrace and guided her head so she was forced to look at him. "We can find her, but we need you for that. What happened?"

He was right. The only way they could find her was with her help, she was the only one who knew what was going on, they needed her._ Focus Bennett._

She nodded and wiped away the tears. Turning around on her chair, she met her computer and brought up the recording from their conversation through the com last night.

"This is good, this can help. Why are you looking at me like that Bonnie?"

"Something's been bothering me." She admitted.

"What is it?"

"She met someone last night by the name of Klaus Mikaelson, the same last name as Rebekah Mikaelson, who is associated with the hybrid."

"So?" He asked with a furrowed brow.

"So I searched for him in the database but he doesn't exist. Nothing, he's a ghost."

"An alias?"

"That was my second thought, but why would he keep the last name? The first name doesn't say anything about him, I mean, yes Klaus is an unusual name but no one knows of him if he says his name is Klaus, but the last name gives it all away. Rebekah's case was all over the news in Louisiana, that would've sent off signals so why not change his last name?"

"That sounds like something we need to find out. I'll get the others."

.

"Gilbert you better have a good reason you brought me here, I was just in the middle of something." Vicki complained.

Bonnie and Jeremy shared a look before Jeremy turned back to the rest of their team. Matt, Anna, Tyler, Stefan and Vicki. Vicki was being relocated soon and truth be told everyone was kind of happy about it. Vicki always caused trouble and she didn't get along with anyone, least of all Caroline.

"Caroline went missing last night."

"WHAT?" Tyler yelled, speaking for everyone.

"She went to New Orleans to try and find a lead on the hybrid. A source told her he would return to the States and we only know of one person associated with him, and she lives in New Orleans in a house owned by someone who also owns a bar. Caroline went to that bar, and met Klaus Mikaelson, which is the same last name as the accomplice Rebekah Mikaelson, Caroline thought it was strange and decided to check out if he had something to do with him as well. Not long after that the signal died." Bonnie answered. Halfway through the story she found it too hard to look at everyone so she focused on her hands instead.

"You LOST her?" He yelled again. She didn't answer him, she knew that if she did she would start crying again and she didn't feel like crying in front of Tyler Lockwood.

"Okay back off Lockwood. This is not Bonnie's fault." Jeremy intervened. _Bless him_

"It is! _She _let this happen!"

"If I remember correctly you didn't stop her from going either, did you?!" Jeremy shouted at the same volume, quickly losing his patience with Tyler. "NOW. Instead of fighting, we need to find Caroline. First 48 hours are crucial and we all know it." Tyler groaned, annoyed with little Jeremy Gilbert who thought he was everything.

"Bon, why don't we go together and check if we can find something on the street cams?"

She nodded. "Sure, and guys, I will mail everyone the recording from the coms."

Jeremy watched as Bonnie and Matt left. He brought his attention back to the others. "You can all think of something to do right? I have to fill in Jenna and Alaric." Which was going to be hell. Alaric would 'express his feelings' by shouting at someone and Jenna would simply freak out, if not faint. Caroline was everyone's favorite. Except Vicki's.

He took a deep breath before knocking on Alaric's door.  
"Come in." Jeremy stepped inside and Alaric eyed him. "Gilbert, what can I do for you?"

"I need to tell you something." He frowned.

"What?"

"Caroline's missing." Alaric looked at him before he burst out in laughter, slapping his hand on his desk.

"That's a good one Gilbert." Jeremy shifted nervously from one foot on the other. Alaric abruptly stopped laughing and his jaw dropped.

"MISSING? WHAT DO YOU MEAN MISSING?"

"She went missing last night, everyone's already digging for information." He replied sternly.

"How am I going to tell Jenna?" He asked himself rather than Jeremy.

"Sir.." Jeremy started, but truth was, he had no idea what he wanted to say. Internally he was freaking out as well, he was just better at hiding it than others.

"Get out." Jeremy frowned. "Just get out Jeremy, help the others. Find her."

.

Her head was throbbing and her nose was bleeding, as well as her bottom lip. She probably had some other bruises as well but she couldn't see or feel them. She was numb.

It felt like hours that she'd been in there, with the torture guy. She didn't catch a name so that was his name from now on for her.

Klaus came back in on occasion, asking her questions she refused to answer and he shrugged before leaving her again.

But when the door opened again to let him inside she was so done. She just wanted to get it over with. He walked to the same spot he always did and looked at her before asking the questions she'd probably been asked about thirty times.

"Who are you?" She rolled her head so it was leaning on the chair behind her. She didn't have enough power in her left to carry it.

"Just kill me already." It came out the way it was supposed to but she meant it as a plead, silently begging that he would kill her. She couldn't take this for much longer anyway.

"Where's the fun in that?" Where's the fun in any of this, she wanted to ask but didn't.

"But fine, if you're not willing to talk.." He stood up and headed for the door again. "Then I'll see you later."

"Wait." She whispered. She thought she heard him mumble something that sounded like 'finally' but she wasn't sure.

"Well? I'm waiting."

"I'll tell you who I am... if you do the same." The last part was more of a sigh than a sentence. She was completely worn out. Her head fell forward, and she didn't bother to straighten it again, she let it hang down.

"Trying to negotiate? Sweetheart, if you haven't noticed yet, you're tied to a chair, and I have Connor. - so that was his name - I think you're not exactly in a position to negotiate." He stepped in front of her and kneeled down. He grabbed her chin with his index finger and lifted it slightly. "But seeing you're practically dead already, I might as well tell you."  
He released her chin and it fell back down.

"My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but I think you know me as the Hybrid."

"Pleased to meet you." She whimpered. "I'm Elena." And then he slapped her. Hard across the cheek. She started laughing weakly.

"Am I amusing you?"

"Yes."

"Enlighten me."

"You actually thought I was going to tell you who I am..." she paused, thinking really carefully about her next words when she realized she was dead no matter what she said. "You're the biggest idiot I've ever met." He slapped her other cheek, causing her head to fall to the other side.

"Do with her as you please." He told the torture guy. "Don't call for me unless she answers my question."

.

He beat her for several more times when she knew that if he hit her one more time she'd pass out so she asked him, or rather begged him, to stop.

He left the room to, what she assumed, get Klaus. It took him a while before he returned with Klaus.

"I hear you're finally ready to talk? I must say, I'm impressed by how long you've held it up." He said and chuckled. "So, who are you?"

She could still go back now, die as a fighter, and as much as she wanted to believe that she would die for her country it wasn't true. She would always try to live. He already promised her that her death would happen but not before he abused her so he probably wouldn't let her die here, why put herself through the suffering?

Her lips moved to say Caroline, but no sound came out of her mouth. He came closer and bent down again.  
"C-Car" she paused, gathering her strength, "Caroline."

"Caroline." He said, satisfaction clear in his voice. She tried to ignore the way her name rolled perfectly off his tongue.

She heard the sound of a knife being grabbed out of its holder and for a second thought he was going to cut her throat when she felt a heavy weight falling from her arm.

She looked up and saw that he cut the rope. Glancing at him she noticed he was smirking at her. _what was he doing? _He freed her other hand and feet as well before picking her up from the chair, surprisingly gentle.

"Let me bring you to your bedroom." As much as she wished she could stop herself, she was drained from everything that happened and rested her head against his shoulder.

"My hero." She muttered, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She gave in to the tiredness and let her eyelids close, it didn't take long before she felt a surface beneath her again and darkness consumed her.

.

To say he was surprised by the beautiful blonde was the understatement of the year. He had suspected her to give up after one round with Connor but she was stubborn and refused to give him anything.

She was loyal. He admired that, staying loyal in the worst possible situation.

He already knew people were coming after him. He had several spies in both the FBI and the CIA so he knew that Caroline was coming but when he first laid eyes on her at the bar he couldn't help but play with her. She was a beauty and he would have as much fun with her as he could until he had to get back to business. At first he thought to just fuck her and be done with it, but something changed his mind. The way she fought him, she wanted to live and she actually thought she had a chance. He wanted to break her and everyone who send her. They needed to know better than to mess with him.

He convinced himself that he took her because he was angry and wanted them to pay. It angered him because he only wanted some fun on his first night back and people were already hunting him again. Well, not exactly again. It was an everlasting process without progress.

But now the beautiful blonde was his and he would do with her as he pleased.


End file.
